


Desperate

by WritingSiren



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Morty Smith, Gay, M/M, Older morty, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick is thicc, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Swearing, This is Bad, Younger Rick, don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: After a particularly amusing stripping routine, Rick desperately wants Morty to fuck him.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy, this is shameless porn. I haven't written smut in years... As long as someone likes it I guess lol.

Rick exited the runway, strutting with one foot in front of the other, making sure to sway his hips from side to side. He felt a thousand eyes on him, and he felt great. Rick loved showing off his body, especially since he's younger than most Ricks by about 40 years. He ran hand through his hair and stepped down the stairs and into the break room, hidden from sight. 

  


The room was dimly lit, as was the rest of the place, with a couch off in one corner, which had duffle bags stacked on top of it. There were two other doors as well: A metal door with an “Exit” sign above it near the couch, and another leading to what seemed like an office. The light was on inside, and Rick knew he was being watched through the door’s window.

  


Rick rummaged through the pile of bags and found his, a medium-sized green bag, and set it on the floor. He bent over to unzip it and dig through its contents. Those eyes were staring at him now, eyeing him like a piece of meat. Rick chuckled at the thought, pulling out his wallet to stuff all the dollar bills into its pocket. He put his wallet back into the bag and pulled out his clothes, dressing himself in his usual blue long sleeve shirt and khakis. When he turned to leave, he didn't even look over at the figure in the office door. He would see them later anyway.

  


\--

  


They had quite a different relationship, this Rick and Morty. For one thing, Rick wasn't even from this dimension. And, most surprising to Rick, the  Morty in this dimension was definitely more assertive and didn't take shit from anyone, at least, not anymore. And it slowly turned into him being the one in control, the more dominant one. Rick was the one to follow Morty around; follow  _ his _ orders. Not that he was a wimp or anything (he certainly could have the upper hand if he tried), he'd just… gotten used to it. Morty was an adult now, and over time he proved to Rick and himself that he no longer needed all the coddling and asspats for approval. He was independent. 

  


Rick couldn't deny the fact that Morty’s newfound confidence and assertiveness was sexy. But he'd never admit it to him. He didn't want Morty to get a big head about it...

  


“Rick…”

  


The older man, sitting on the couch, perked up once he heard the front door close. Rick had been home for a couple of hours now, waiting for Morty to come home. 

  


“Hey,” Rick said evenly. He moved to sprawl out on the couch as Morty made his way to his room. Rick finished off a bottle of beer in the meantime. 

  


“Have you made dinner yet?” Morty asked, in the small kitchen now, wearing a tight black t shirt and jeans.

  


“Y-Yeah.” Rick replied.

  


Morty saw the freshly prepared food in the fridge and grinned. “Good.”

  


As Morty was making himself a plate, Rick rolled over and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, turning the TV off.

  


Morty put his plate in the microwave, pressing start. He didn't even turn around to look at Rick. The older man took this as an opportunity to start conversation.

  


“...How was your day?” He asked.

  


“It was fine. Took forever to get those drunk fucks out of the club.”

  


The microwave beeped and the younger man pulled the plate out and sat at the table in the next room over. “Come sit.”

  


Rick nodded and sat across from him, hands folded on the table. They sat like this for a while, Morty eating his food and Rick just… watching. Rick looked around the room, uncomfortable.

  


“You were so sexy today.” Morty said suddenly. “Couldn't take my eyes off you.”

  


Rick rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little. His customers would tell him things like that all the time. But it meant more to him coming from Morty. “I know.”

  


The brunette looked up at him and grinned. “Your routine seemed different. I liked it.”

  


Rick mirrored his expression and winked. “I thought I'd spice it up a little.”

  


Morty chuckled and scratched his stubble and finished the last of his food. Rick then stood up and took the dirty dishes to the sink to be washed.

  


The brunette made his way to the living room and was about to sit down when he noticed the discarded beer bottle on the floor. His eyebrows knitted together and he frowned as he picked it up to throw it away.

  


“You know how I feel about alcohol, Rick.” Morty murmured in Rick’s ear, standing behind him now. The blue-haired man jumped slightly. Morty dropped the bottle into the trash beside them with a clatter. “Don't be like other Ricks. I've worked so hard to train you.”

  


Rick inhaled sharply when Morty trailed a hand down his pants. He let out a deep chuckle when he felt his prize.

  


“You drank while I wasn't home?”

  


“I… Y-Yeah…”

  


Morty rested his chin on Rick's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into his neck. He inhaled deeply, smelling the strong scent of booze.

  


“Why?” Morty asked as he squeezed Rick's cock.

  


Rick then exhaled, followed by a moan. Exactly what Morty wanted. Rick was gripping the edge of the sink now, panting as Morty began working him through his underwear.

  


“And… I saw you teasing me in the break room before you left...” Morty whispered. “Driving home with an erection is such a pain…”

  


Rick bucked his hips in attempt to gain more friction. He growled low in his throat.

  


And just as soon as he started, Morty slipped his hand out of Rick's pants and walked back to the living room, acting like nothing happened just now. 

  


_ 'Oh, that bastard...’  _ Rick thought. He shut off the sink and also headed to the living room.

  


“Morty...” Rick said quietly.

  


Morty glanced at him. “Yeah?”

  


Rick sat next to him on the couch. He tried not to seem too eager, despite his growing hard-on.

  


“I want you to fuck me,” he finally said.

  


Morty chuckled. “Do you deserve it?”

  


Rick turned to fully face him. “I'll do anything you want.” He sounded almost desperate as he trailed a hand up Morty's thigh.

  


“Anything?” Morty questioned. The older man nodded.

  


“Suck my cock.” Morty said simply, unbuttoning his pants with one hand. “Wanna see that pretty mouth of yours around me…”

  


Rick was only getting harder by the moment as he watched Morty stroke himself through his jeans.

  


Morty pointed to the floor. “Hands and knees.”

  


Rick did as he was told and eagerly watched Morty unzip his jeans. And almost as soon as Rick saw the outline of his erection, he surged forward, mouthing at the fabric.

  


“Damn, l...look at you…” Morty said with a smirk, settling a hand in Rick's hair. “So hungry for my dick.”

  


Rick just looked up at Morty through his eyelashes. Not breaking eye contact, he bit the waistband of Morty’s underwear and pulled them down just enough to free his erection. His heart began to beat a little quicker.

  


“You like what you see?” 

  


“Yeah…” Rick replied quietly. He's seen Morty's cock before, but he was amazed every single time.

  


Morty shifted to spread his legs. “Well then, get to it,” he commanded.

  


Rick started by licking the underside, slowly from base to tip. He gently nibbled the head, kissing and sucking. 

  


Morty sighed and relaxed into the couch. “Mmm…”, he groaned.

  


Rick gently scraped his teeth along the head and prodded at the slit with his tongue. He reached up and used one hand to cup Morty's balls and massage them gently, in which the younger man groaned louder. Rick chuckled and decided he was done teasing, finally taking the entire length in his mouth. Morty let out another groan, louder this time. Rick began bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm, making sure to suck harder when coming up.

  


“Fuck… Yeah, that's it…” Morty encouraged, voice barely above a whisper. Both hands were on the back of Rick's head now, fingers twisting in his wild blue hair. The older looked up at Morty again with a predatory look in his eyes and  _ shit _ , Morty could've came right then and there. 

  


Rick picked up the pace, and he moved one hand to palm himself through his pants to relieve some of the tension. Morty noticed this and used his foot to pry Rick's hand away.

  


“N-Not yet, sweetheart…”, he said. “Just a little more…”

  


Rick whined in response, causing vibrations to travel down Morty's cock. The brunette began to breathe harder, bucking his hips ever so slightly to fuck Rick's throat. The older man took as much of it as he could without choking, moving quicker.

  


“Haaah… get ready…” Morty warned. A few moments later, he came into Rick's mouth with a shiver and a deep sigh, and Rick made sure to swallow every last drop. Once he was finished, he removed his mouth from Morty's dick and gave him a lopsided grin.

  


“God, Rick, you always suck me off  _ so _ good…” Morty said breathlessly. He leaned back and closed his eyes, lazily stroking Rick's hair. 

  


“I know.” He replied simply, reaching out to pull down Morty's underwear the rest of the way off. He stood and Morty's hands slid from their place in his hair to trail down Rick's sides and stop at his belt, removing it in one go. Rick sat in his lap, rolling his hips to brush his crotch against Morty’s.

  


“I want you so bad, Morty…” Rick mumbled as he leaned forward to bite Morty's bottom lip and suck on the flesh. The other man groaned and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Morty unbuttoned Rick's pants and yanked them off along with his briefs. Rick sighed as the pressure on his dick was relieved.

  


Morty pulled away from the kiss. “How much of my dick can you take?”, he asked as he grabbed a handful of Rick's ass and squeezed his cheeks. He slowly began to knead the large mounds of flesh in his hands, making Rick's dick twitch.

  


“A-All of it… I want it all”, he answered. He lifted his hips, hovering over Morty's cock. Morty pulled him down gently and slipped inside.

  


Rick's eyes widened as he felt the length inside him. “Oh, M...Morty…”

  


“Shit… So tight…” Morty whispered. He started out with slow thrusts and spread Rick's cheeks to bury himself deeper. This made Rick moan and he gripped Morty's shoulders for support. 

  


“Hhh...Harder…” Rick whimpered. “Please…”

  


Morty just smirked and picked up the pace. Rick was practically bouncing on his dick now, his eyes half-lidded and glaring at Morty as he panted and moaned.

  


“Been wanting to fuck you all day…” Morty growled. “Seeing you up there on that pole…  _ Fuck _ .”

  


“A-Ahh… Morty…” Rick whined. “M-More, more!” he begged.

  


Morty was now pounding into the older man, moaning just as much as he was now. The only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin. Rick had his face buried in the crook of Morty's neck, writhing and making all these little sounds of pleasure and cursing the younger man for making him feel so damn  _ good _ .

  


Then, he felt the familiar feeling building in his stomach. The tightness and warmth pooling all throughout his lower regions warning him that he was close…

  


“I'm gonna-I’m close…” he mumbled.

  


“Do it, baby~” Morty encouraged in a low voice. “Do it for me.”

  


And that was it. Rick came hard with a loud moan. Their neighbors probably heard them but they didn't give a shit at all. Cum splattered his and Morty’s shirts, and Rick shivered with each convulsion, his eyes glued shut and his back arched. Morty came once again soon after, nails digging into Rick's ass. Rick just slumped over Morty and breathed heavily.

  


They stayed like this for what felt like hours. Until Morty suddenly shifted to pull out of Rick, who was just beginning to doze off.

  


Rick moved to stand, and he got to his feet rather wobbly. Morty stood with him and put an arm around his shoulders.

  


“Th…Thank you…” Rick said with a tired grin.

  


Morty mirrored his expression and kissed Rick’s lips softly. “Yeah… Now come, let's get cleaned up and ready for bed.”

  


Rick’s cheeks flushed a light pink at the contact and nodded. “Maybe one of these days… after you close the club, I could… give you a private show.” he said with a yawn.

  
Morty chuckled as he walked (stumbled) with Rick to the bathroom. “Just surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you enjoyed that :P
> 
> PS: Anyone who writes smut, pleeeease tell me what you think! I wanna get better at writing it!


End file.
